moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 14
Okolice Vanilla Unicorn Pierwszy cios nie był szczególnie bolesny dla Aracza. Przemek najpierw uderzył w brzuch, gdzie żołnierza ochroniła kamizelka kuloodporna. Potem jednak kolejny cios trafił go w twarz a następny w gardło. Gdy Aracz schylił się pod wpływem ciosu, chłopak złapał go za głowę i swoim kolanem zmasakrował mu nos. Żołnierz wylądował na bruku, z krawiącym, zniszczonym nosem i bolącym gardłem. - Jako żołnierz wiesz, że za zdradę powinieneś wylądować pod ścianą, prawda?- spytał Przemek. - A co, chcesz mnie tutaj zabić?- spytał Aracz, łapiąc się jedną ręką za nos a drugą za gardło. - Jasne że nie. Odczytałem twoje wspomnienia, wraz z emocjami i przemyśleniami. Rozumiem co chciałeś osiągnąć i wiem, że podjęcie decyzji nie było dla ciebie łatwe. Wiem równierz, że paskudnie byś się czuł po sprzedaniu mnie i Strange. Rozumiem to wszystko, dlatego nie jestem zły i cię kryłem. - Więc czemu teraz krwawię? - Bo jesteś głupi! Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? Dalibyśmy ci się złapać i weszlibyśmy w samo serce Federacji. Aracz chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie wiedział co. Przemek miał rację. To było takie proste, wystarczyło by dobrze zagrać. Jak mógł na to nie wpaść? - Spoko, rozumiem.- powiedział Przemek- Adrenalina i takie tam. Człowiek nie myśli wtedy zbyt jasno. - Sam mówisz że nie myśli jasno, a go pobiłeś.- powiedziała Claris, która nagle pojawiła się przy Przemku i Araczu. - Fakt. Ciężko to będzie wytłumaczyć.- powiedział Przemek- "Hej wszystkim! Aracz jest jednak konfidentem, ale dałem mu w mordę i wszystko jest ok". Małe szanse że to przejdzie. Claris wyjeła przezroczysty proszek i dała Araczowi. Rany żołnierza natychmiast zaczeły się goić. - Jak ty sobie radziłeś przez stulecia bez mojego proszku?- spytała Claris. - Mam do niego stały dostęp.- powiedział Przemek-Ta piratka je stworzyła. - Ale...ja je opatentowałam.- powiedziała Claris. - Z prawnego puntku widzenia mogłabyś ją pozwać. Gdyby nie to że bardziej boję się ciebie niż jej, to bym ci to odradził. - Daj spokój, ten proszkek jest przydatny raz na ruski rok. Wracajmy już do gruzów tego burdelu. - Wstawaj Aracz, idziemy.- powiedział Przemek pomagając żołnierzowi wstać. Aracz rozprostował się i zaczął iść. Przestał się już denerwować tak o to co dalej robić. Przyszłość rysowała się w umiarkowanie optymistycznych barwach. - Żeby było jasne, dałem ci się pobić.- powiedział Aracz. - Jasne, jasne. Vanilla Unicorn - No dawaj, powiedz coś!!- krzyczała Salai do Imitii. Pozbawione duszy ciało kobiety miało cały czas ten sam, obojetny wyraz twarzy- Albo coś zrób!! Cokolwiek!! - Przestań się wydzierać, Salai!- krzyczała Strange, po czym uderzyła Rico. - Za co to?!- spytał Rico. - Za to że Przemek jest poza moim zasięgiem. Póki nie wróci, będziesz obrywał. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Salai zrezygnowała z zabawy z Imitią i podeszła do drugiego wysłannika Federacji. Arise, bez nóg i rąk i z wieloma obrażeniami na ciele, praktycznie pływał we własnej krwi. - Zrób coś śmiesznego.- powiedziała Salai, tykając Arise swoją Kosą. - Cierpię.- powiedział Arise ochrypłym głosem. - To przezabawne.- przyznała Salai- Ale zrób coś jeszcze! Arise po prostu zamknął oczy i zaczął ignorować demonice. Dziewczyna urażona jego zachowaniem od niego odeszła i poszla przed wejście. Widziała jak Przemek, Aracz i Claris wracają. Zobaczyła też coś innego, coś co skakało z dachu na dach w kierunku burdelu i niebezpiecznie się zbliżało. Salai rozpoznała osobę która to robiła. To był Lobo, nie jej koleżanka, ale tylko koleś. Ten ważniejszy. Gdy wylądował tuż przy Salai, dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak bardzo nad nią górował. Wielkością, masą i aurą. - W..witamy z Vanilla Unicorn.- Salai nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc plotła głupoty- Z powodu rozp*erdolu w mieście, burdel jest tymczasowo zamknięty. -Nie mam pomysłów na riposte.- powiedział po czym uderzył swoją pięścią w Salai. Wzmocniona broń dziewczyny, jakby sama wyczuła zagrożenie i obroniła swoją właścicielkę. Lobo nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś zablokował jego cios.- Skąd wziełaś taką potężną broń? - Hehehe, czyli jednak nie kłamał.- powiedziała Salai. Już wiedziała co się szykuje. Bójka. I dobrze.- Znajomy mi podrasował Kose. - Jaki znajomy? - Przemek0980. W kosmitę jakby strzelił piorun. Miał do tej pory wątpliwości, że obecni tutaj zostali przekabaceni, ale wspomnienie imienia ich wspólnego "znajomego" rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości. Lobo kopnął Salai z tak wielką siłą, że demonica wleciała do środka zniszcoznego budynku, dziwiąc tym wszystkich tam obecnych. Zaraz po niej, do Vanilla Unicorn wpadł Lobo, który spojrzał na twarze wszytkich obecnych. Podniósł swoją broń i wbił w Imitie. Ciało pozbawione duszy, zostało teraz pozbawione także życia. - Was też to spotka.- powiedział Lobo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures